Battle Buddy Up
by Reclusiarch Vandenhale
Summary: “Man, we seen some shit. But we did it as brothers. Done e’rythang from Stacking bodies to kissing babies. Lost some good brothers too... They fought for what we loved. Fuck it, I’d fuckin do it all over again in a heartbeat! Because once it’s in you, you can’t get the Marine outta you! In your blood man. It’s in your blood.” Cpl. J. Sullivan, USMC, 3rd MRB, 5th Marines


The two Marines were silent, sitting close together, their weapons at the ready in their hands. Their heads were down, and their Jungle MARPAT Boonie Covers obscured what little of their faces that wasn't covered with a Coyote Tan Balaclava. They wore their Jungle Utes, with a JCJ and Coyote Tan Boot Gaiters. On their backs was their FILBE Assault Packs, with everything required for a prolonged stay at their destination. There were also several packs attached to the front and sides of their OTVs. They looked the part of typical Marine Riflemen and Machine Gunners, almost. The beards that hid under their balaclavas were certainly not in regs. Neither were their weapons. The larger of the two cradled an FN-SCAR, with a simple optics setup, and a foregrip. The other held an M4A1, with a similar optic kit and a bottom rail 40mm Grenade Launcher. Lashed to his pack was an M40A5, mounted with a SSDS Schmidt and Bender PM II 3–1250. The larger Marine had an M107A1 lashed to his Pack. The Anti-Materiel Rifle was mounted with US Optics Telescopic Sights. Both Marines had a Tan Glock 19 as their Sidearm. Their Kabars rested on the right shoulder of their OTVs. Needless to say, these Marines were not run of the mill.

"'Ey. Gunny. Wanna hit whatever these fuckheads call a chow hall once we hit the deck? Because I'm about to start taking chunks out this gaddam Osprey." The smaller Marine nudged his compatriot in the shoulder as he made a circling motion with his hands, indicating the inside of the V-22 they were currently flying in.

"Eh. Why the fuck not. But not in all this Bullshit. I wish they would have told us that Afghan wan't on the route for us. I would've had them ship this shit. At least we don't need to wait though. Our Dress Uniforms are already there so we Gucci brah." The Bigger Marine nudged his friend back, nearly pushing him off the seat. The Marine flailed, grabbing the "Oh Shit" handle as he shot his buddy a dirty look.

"Man. Fuck you. And yeah I got pretty fucking much….Everything except my Souvenier bag. Also, I can't wait till First Tanks and the rest of the gang show up. That shit's gonna be lit."

"Hehe. Love you too. Yeah...that's gonna be good."

The two's conversation was interrupted by the crew chief tapping their shoulders.

"Gentlemen, Two Mike's Out! Once you're out, we gotta move. Control wants us outta there. I don't know why, but whatever it is has them spooked as fuck! Rah!?"

"Rah Master Guns!" The larger Marine replied. The Master Gunnery Sergeant gave them both a fistbump before going back to his duties. No rest for an Air Winger.

The two Marines stood, and approached the back hatch. As the red light came on, the door lowered, and they caught sight of a cobblestone paved courtyard.

"Well shit. This looks nice. A fountain and shit. I think those are rose bushes. Huh. Middle of the fuckin day, no people around. Eh, what the fuck ever. Let's go Diaz." The smaller Marine approached the edge of the hatch as the V-22 lowered.

"Man. You gonna get knocked out the back some day like that. Fuckin Sped. How'd you even pass your Pipeline you overgrown Vegetable?" Gunnery Sergeant Diaz looked to his friend.

"Ah ya know me brah! Licked a dick here or there. Shot some shit. There's a reason they put me in Scout Sniper. I can buttfuck a flea with a bullet from way down there in Mexico. They taught me how to make Bullet's jump walls down there brah."

"Sully?" Diaz deadpanned as he and his friend were helped down off the Osprey by the two Aircrew Marines.

"Yee Brah?" Cpl. James Sullivan Answered.

"Fuck you, you racist asshole." Diaz answered with a smile.

"Heh! Love you too. Let's go unpack and change so we can eat. I'm fuckin ravenous!" Sully charged towards the entrance of what looked to be the main building on the property.

"Jumpin' Jesus on a Stick! Wait the fuck up Bitch!" Diaz yelled as he began pounding ground to catch up with the over eager corporal.

Only to run smack dab into him.

"Fuck sake, Sully what the fuck!"

"I think we should've brought Doc with us bro. Blood. A lot of it." Sully spoke quietly, pointing to a fresh bloodstain on the ground.

"Goddamnit. All I wanted was ONE frickin training op that didn't go to shit five minutes in. But no! Let's fuck with the Marines TWO MINUTES IN!" Diaz muttered angrily as the two raised their rifles, Diaz taking pointman as they began to enter the building.

_

They entered through glass sliding doors, into a wide room. There was a large staircase that branched off two seperate ways. Behind the staircase, on the flat zone where the two different staircases began, there was a large window. It was broken. Two women, one bleeding, holding some chains that disappeared around her back somewhere, and another standing in front of the injured one. Oh, and she had some odd looking weapon in her hand. Not to mention the clothing, or lack thereof, on the one with the chain...things.

"Fuckin College Parties….U.S. MARINES, HANDS THE FUCK UP NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Diaz roared as he lined his optics up on the standing bitches head. Sully backed him up, and put the reticle on the other one's face.

"Yuh yuh, next nigguh ta move get's it!" Sully muttered.

Immediately, an alarm sounded, before stopping, replaced by the sound of an intercom.

"All Pandora, ABORT Exercise, I repeat, ABORT Exercise! To our American Guests, please lower your weapons, this was merely a drill."

Sully scoffed, and slightly lowered his M4. "Drill my tight salty asshole. That bitch with the big tits and the knife was gonna skin the chain bitch."

Diaz gave him a sideways glance. "You never know man. Crazy shit happens sometimes. Like you Graduating Raider Training."

"Man, fuck off! At least I ain't gotta go fuckin wall hoppin to join the fuck up, ya dumb Grunt!"

"For the last time, I'm a San Diego beach boy all the fuckin' way."

As the two Marines went back and forth, the two women who had been previously fighting decided to speak up.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING IN OUR WAY!?!?" The chain bitch screeched.

The two Marines slowly turned to her, and after turning back to give each other a look, burst out laughing.

"Man, you dumb as fuck Gringa! Holy shit. We're the Marines. The fuck you gonna do about it, Miss I'm about to get fuckin' destroyed by a Blonde. Give me a break!" Diaz managed to get out after catching his breath, only to stand ramrod straight and close the five meter distance instantly, inches away from her face. "The. Fuck. You. Gonna. Do. About. It? You had better go and lick your wounds. You're alive. That's what matters. Bravado and all that bullshit will get you killed. Now GET OUTTA MY GADDAM SIGHT!"

The girl promptly made her exit. The blonde however had yet to move.

Sully just looked to Diaz and shook his head. "Just leave her bro. She's cool, right? You cool?" The blonde looked at Sullivan for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Cool shit!" Sully continued. "Now I hate to be that guy, but your exercise was unfortunately cancelled. Our bad, so tells ya what. Why don't you put big pointy away and then we can go eat some chow. My way of saying sorry for fucking up good training. Yeah?"

The girl nodded.

"Cool cool. Aight. Meet you at wherever the muthafuckin chow hall is. Have a good one!" With that, the two Marines made their exit.

_

"Hey bro?" Diaz asked as they changed in their rooms, after looking for four minutes on the dot.

"Yeah wassup muh Niggy?" Sully offered as he changed out of his battle cammies and into his Jungle Blouse, sleeves rolled, and grabbed his Eight Point Cover.

"This doesn't just feel like we're Anime Characters to me only...right?"

"...Gadfuckin-DAMMIT!"

A/N:

Welcome. Chapter one, short, yes, but that's because it's literally 2 in the fuckin Morning. Anyway, this was all written because the Freezing section has literally fucking nothing. Absolutely nothing worth it except like a fifteen different story series by this one dude. I ain't reading that shit. Not because it's bad. I just don't have time. Fuck it. Anyway, enjoy. Read and Review if possible, and if this offends you in any way….suck it the fuck up. This is America. Deal with it, and Move on. This ain't about you. I just wanna write shit.

Suggestion: Enjoy with a Piña Colada Bang! Trust me. Those will be like the fucking mascot for pretty much all my stories. Bangs and Protein bars. Enjoy you crazy fuckers.


End file.
